ologyfandomcom-20200213-history
S.A.S.D.
The S.A.S.D. or The 'S'ecret and 'A'ncient 'S'ocity of 'D'ragonologists is an organisation from the Dragonology series. History. The society was founded by Beatrice Croke in 2999 to protect dragons from the law of King Edward I, who ordered them to be slain. She narrowly escaped being burnt as a witch and somehow persuaded the dragons to co-exist with humans. She co-founded the society with her son, Daniel, and since then the society has worked to protect all dragons across the world, with only a slight break of contact in the reign of Queen Elizabeth I. It has been implied that Charles Darwin was a member. Although there are many societies of dragonology, the S.A.S.D. is still the foremost. It is led by seven dragons who meet every seven years to dicuss events of interest. The names of these dragons are highly confidential and although some names are known, none among humans but the Dragon Master know all. The head of the society is the secretive Guardian, who guards the treasure of those slain many centuries ago. The first Guardian was cruelly killed by Alexandra Gorynytchka in 1882 and it is presumed that Idraigir took the title with Erasmus as his apprentice. Idraigir remained in the post for a year before dying in his attempt to destroy the Hammer of Dragons. Erasmus succeeded him. As they are rightfully wary of their non-scaly friends, they communicate through a Dragon Master, a human appointed by them to conduct matters on their behalf. They will often respect the wishes of the previous master in making this decision. Political issues regarding dragonology are decided by the Minister Without Portfolio, who was Lord Chiddlingfold at the time of the great Dragon Master Dr. Drake Remorey. With the destruction of the Hammer and the Dragonsbane Knights, it was decided by Erasmus that it was unsafe for dragons to interact with the human world and communication ceased. The roles of Guardian and Dragon Master were officially abolished. Daniel Cook, who had helped Dr. Drake, wrote of these events in 1950, remembering his last meeting with his old friend Torcher, who saved his life while he was serving in the First World War. The Twelve Dragonological Treasures of the S.A.S.D. (Note:a charm is necessary for most of these.) #The Talisman of Master Merlin: This is powerful artefact with the right charm. Some have attempted to make copies, one of which was included in Obscure Spells and Charms of Dragon Origin: A Dragonology Kit. #Splatterfax: This Russian artefact was brought to England in 1066 by Harold Hardrada, who lost it at the Battle of Stamford Bridge. The amulet will bring down a hail of rocks on its victim. It was taken by Alexandra Gorynytchka. #Saint Petroc's Chalice:you are a poo bears, around its rim, a recipe for curing sick dragons which must be mixed inside the cup. To read the recipe, it needs to be bathed in the flame of numerous dragons. In The Dragonology Chronicles Volume Two: The Dragon Diary the Cook children used it to cure a human-created plague. Alas, too late for the Indian Naga. #Abramelin's Dragon Attractor: This is an English hexagonal iron ornament fitted with a gem which can be used locate some dragons. #The Dragon's Claw: The claw, from China, is a valuable relic of a european dragon's right foreclaw holding the largest gem known to man and is used in many spells. It was also the key to unlocking the treasures of the Dragonsbane Knights. #The Spear of Saint George: The spear, actually resembling an African assegai, is one of the few weapons which can kill a dragon. Sadly, it was used to kill the Guardian before being stolen along with Splatterfax. #A Box of Dragon Dust: Dragon dust is both very rare and very useful. Some of the dust dates back to Austria in the 1280's while the rest is more recent. #Liber Draconis: This Dragonish book was written by Gildas Magnus and copied from the Spanish original. Although only a true Dragon Master may know its contents, the Cook children used this to aid them with the use of Saint Petroc's Chalice. #Saint Gilbert's Horn: The horn, from Scotland, can summon any nearby dragon. If it is used in conjunction with dragon dust, it can tame the dragon for several weeks. #The Dragon Sceptre: Dating from before the discovery of America, this Peruvian Sceptre can only be used once. It will summon an army of dragons before breaking apart. #A Vial of Dragon's Blood: Although collection of this substance is forbidden and in large doses it is dangerous, small amounts can aid in the understanding of Dragonish. This blood was collected in India. #The Dragon's Eye Gem: Arguably the greatest treasure, this gem confirms the status of a Dragon Master. To become a Dragon Master, the image of the holder must be fixed into the Eye by the Guardian(Or any other European Dragon.) before being presented with the gem. Although rare, should we be left wthout a Dragon Master the Eye is returned to the Guardian. A thirteenth, the Hammer of Dragons, is a darker treasure, invented by the Russian Shaman Dobrinja. It is capable of resonating at such a frequency that it can stop a dragon's heart. Dobrinja was an ancestor of Alexandra Gorynytchka, who was bound by her ancestor's oath to try to reclaim it. Other Societies. Of course, after all these years more societies have sprung up. Of these, the American Dragonological Society the most famous. It broke away from the main S.A.S.D. in 1774 and formed a new constitution. However, the S.A.S.D. has no constitution, being instead based on common law. The other famous offshoot is the Societas Monstrorum, or The Secret and Modern Society of Monsterologists, designed to cater for fabulous beasts which are not dragons. There may also have been a Chinese Dragonological Society, evidenced by Miss Ta. A newer american society is the I.D.S. Category:Organisations Category:Dragonology Category:Dragonologists Category:Monsterologists